Halves in soul
by Timmesque
Summary: Ash has joined Team Rocket and he meets a mysterious girl... [yaoi][AshGary][NamidaRitchie][Lost in Ilex forest...and having to fight Team Rocket Agents by the dozen..isn't life great? ]
1. Default Chapter

**ME: Where do I get my ideas?**

**CS: Not from me, that's for sure.**

**ME:  I never had any doubt about THAT.**

**CS: Meany.**

**ME: I know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the mysterious girl in the story.**

**ME: At least I own SOMETHING.**

**WARNING: The pairing are Ash/Gary and OC(?)/ Richie**

**Halves of Soul**

**By Timberwolf220**

**A Pokemon Fic (slightly AU)**

"Name?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"Place of Birth?"

"Cerulean City."

"Cerulean City?"

"You have a hearing problem?" 

A growl was heard. "Relations?"

"None. I was an Orphan."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Very well, that's about it. One last thing…"

"Yes?"

"Your codename?"

"Kin."

"Very well, Kin. Welcome to Team Rocket."

- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - 

Ash Ketchum stepped out onto the complex. It was still pouring down rain, it had been for the past couple of days. He sighed and adjusted his black and red fingerless fighting gloves, slung his backpack over his black t-shirt and pulled on his midnight blue raincoat. (A/N: this sounds a lot like Pokemon Master but hey, he looks damn sexy! *drools*)

He looked back at the complex. It was a pretty flashy building with all stories and metallic shine. 

Who would have thought that this was the Team Rocket secret base?

Not him, that's for sure.

'Pika pikachu'

Neither did Pikachu. 

"Time for our first mission, Pikachu. Time to prove our…loyalty to Team Rocket.

Pikachu looked downcast. None of them were looking forward to this mission.

But this was their choice. They could either take it or leave it.

"Let's go Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" said the yellow mouse determinedly. 

Time to go to Pallet Town

- - - - - - -- 

Pallet Town.

Not in least since big or popular. People come here once in a while to get away from city life or to find some rare valuable pokemon. 

Or to see the renowned Professor Samuel Oak.

Ash slipped into the darkness like a shadow. There was no moon tonight and that will make his task all the more easier. It was also raining, so pretty much everyone was indoors. 

At the edge of Pallet Town, was Professor Oak's lab. Complete with windmill and habitat areas for every kind of pokemon. The lab had been more developed technologically. The walls have been painted a shiny metallic black. 

Ash slowly made his way to the door. There was some fancy electronic lock. Ash smirked. He placed his palm on the lock, his golden eyes flashing. A slight amber colored aura surrounded his palm. The door glowed and creaked open.

"Who needs skeleton keys?" Ash whispered. Pikachu hesitated and followed his master.

There were rows and rows of pokeballs. The only problem was he couldn't figure out which one is which. Right in the middle of the room was a computer terminal.

"Bingo."

Ash made his way to the console. He quickly switched it on.

Password?

_Hmmm…I wonder…Ah! Got it!!_

Pokedex

Password Accepted

"That was too easy…do you think it's a trap, Pikachu?" 

Pikachu shook his head. He could not smell nor hear anything that seems to strike up suspicion. Yet, Ash's brow clouded with worry.

Search: Dragon and Psychic

Search Complete: Aisle 24 and 45

Transport to Silph Co.

Done

Erase all databanks of transport information

Done

Log off

The computer screen dimmed and went blank.

"Let's go Pikachu."

"PIKA!"

Ash spun around.

_Uh oh…_

 = = ===================

Gary Oak didn't know he was here. He could have come in the morning where there was light and he was able to see. Yet his grandfather insisted he check the lab tonight.

Doddery old man…

Gary slid his card key through the electronic locks. He slowly entered the lab and he saw a tall person leaning over the lab's main computer.

"Hey you!! Stop right there!!"

The man, no teen spun around and Gary lost himself in a pair of brilliant golden eyes.

He had black hair falling over his face and he was dressed in black with the exception of red and black fingerless gloves. 

This person seemed familiar…

No, this was some thief.

Gary narrowed his eyes at the teen, "What did you do?"

The teen shrugged, only infuriating Gary more, "None of your business, so I suggest if you don't want to get hurt, to leave."

Gary removed the green and blue pokeball from his belt, a smirk forming on his lips, "Funny, I was about to suggest the same thing."

"Then you should take your own advice."

Gary snarled, "We'll see about that. Go Arcanine!"

A large red dog with black stripes appeared in a flash. It growled menacingly at the cloaked stranger. Ash grinned menacingly, an evil glint in his cider-gold eyes.

He lifted his hand, a golden aura surrounding the Arcanine.

"I have no time for games," and with that, he flung the Arcanine against the wall. 

BAM!!!!

Arcanine crashed into the wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor.  

"Arcanine!" Gary immediately rushed towards his pokemon. But it was too late, it had been knocked unconscious. Then he heard someone snickering. 

"Pathetic," he said off-handly as he started moving towards the exit. 

Gary leaped to intervene as he blocked the entrance. The cloaked stranger stopped, staring at Gary quizzically. 

"You're—not—leaving," Gary snarled. But inside he was feeling less than sure. This man beat his Arcanine without even lifting a finger. _Who was he?_

The man sighed deeply as if he was weary to the bone. 

"Your death wish," Suddenly Gary felt himself being lifted off the floor and slammed into the wall. Gary slid off, his eyes unable to focus.

"Never underestimate the powers of the mind, Gary Oak,"

With that, the stranger left.

Gary didn't even comprehend the sentence. All that went on in his head was:

**Who _was _that man?**

**ME: The first chappie is, and I might add, FINALLY DONE!!!!!! (wipes forehead)**

**CS: It's so…**

**ME: Beautiful? Intriguing? Mysterious?**

**CS: (sweatdrops) I was going to say short, but you can continue.**

**ME: Reviews are appreciated and flames are not. This is my first pokefic!!!! Gimme a break and CS, I DON'T MEAN A KIT-KAT!!!!!!!!**

**CS: Damn.**

**ME: Reviewers receive-**

**CS: Psychic power potion!!!**

**ME: Lasts for 24 hours max.**

**CS: Enjoy!!!!!!**


	2. Room 304

**Halves of Soul**

**By Timberwolf220**

**A Pokemon Fic (slightly AU)**

**PS: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! And how did Ash get his psychic powers? You'll know soon enough….**

Chapter Two

Room 304

"Well done Kin. The pokemon you caught will make a definite improvement in the facilities of Team Rocket." Giovanni said, his right hand poised over his Persian and the other hand tapping rhythmically on the ebony laid desk. Ash really wished he'd stop doing that. 

"Thank you sir," Ash said, his voice in a monotonous tone. He was itching to leave the room. He hates Giovanni, but who actually likes their boss?

Nobody he knows, that's for sure.

Giovanni continued drumming his fingers on the table, leaning back on his cushioned armchair. Ash resisted the urge to just decapitate his fingers. His glittering black surveyed the black-haired teen with interest. 

"Ash, since you've done so well, I'd like you to be moved up to Room #302"

Ash's head shot up from his contemplation and regarded his employer in shock, 

"But that's for…"

"The Seishi?[1] Yes, it is and that's your rank now. There you would be able to train your abilities to the highest level. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes sir."

With that Ash left the room. Giovanni leaned back, a smirk on his face.

"But I don't think you will."

"Room no… Pikachu, do you remember the room no?"

The yellow mouse shook its head, "Pika Pikachu."

Ash sighed, running his hands through his hair. The little experience with Gary had shaken him, though he didn't show it. The look in the brunette's eyes when he left was shock…and betrayal. Has Gary recognized him?

Hopefully, the answer is no.

But…

Gary knows Ash better than even Brock and Misty together. They grew up together. Yes, eventually they did become rivals, but deep down, they both knew it was a façade, a mask to push them to their limits.

Ash slowly made his way to Room #302 and Room #304

Which one is it?

Ash hesitated and opened the door to Room#304

Big mistake.

The room was surrounded with an eerie darkness that made him shudder. It was as if no light could penetrate the depths of the room. 

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ash called out, his voice trembling slightly. Even Pikachu was feeling apprehensive as it clung onto Ash like a lifeline.

"Who are you?"

Ash spun around, trying to trace the source of the voice. But his cider-gold eyes couldn't see an inch in front of him. Pikachu trembled.

"You're…not like the others. You're a Psychic."

Ash pushed down the fear that erupted from inside. Whoever this person is, she knew his secret. 

Suddenly the room lit up. It was an ordinary training ground.

What wasn't ordinary was the girl floating a few feet above the ground.

She had long black hair with thick streaks of vivid red. Her eyes pulsed, a misty sea-green. She wasn't very tall; at least the same height as Ash and she had long dangling arms.

Normally Ash would be attracted to her if he wasn't gay.

She slowly landed on the ground, her eyes centered at the black haired teen. Ash tensed. 

He could sense waves of energy pulsing from her. She was powerful, so he had to be careful. 

"You're an agent. That's interesting. Did my father send you?"

Something clicked in Ash's head.

"Your father?"

"Yes, my father Giovanni. You know him. He's your boss, right?"

Ash stared at her dumbly. Giovanni had a daughter? He didn't know the guy was married or had a love life for that matter.

 She tilted her head at him as she waited for his answer. Ash snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"That's new. Usually, nobody come here. They usually go to Room #302 for advanced training."

Ash groaned. He had gotten the rooms mixed up.

Baka…

She was still staring at him as if he was an alien from outer space. Maybe he was, considering he had weird Psychic powers. 

Suddenly, an arc of silver energy was hurled towards him. He leaped, twisting in the air as he avoided the blast. He landed on his feet, glaring at the girl.

He yelled as he sent a wave of golden energy towards the girl. She flicked her wrist and the golden wave dissipated before it even within a metre of her.

Ash growled. 

Why did this girl, who claimed to be Giovanni's daughter, attack him?

"Because I was testing your abilities. You are stronger than most Psychics. You actually tried to attack me with a psywave. Most people can't come close to doing something like that. Who are you? You are no ordinary boy."

Ash straightened up, "My name is Kin."

"Kin? That means 'gold' in Japanese. Interesting. What name would you give me?"

Ash stared at her, "You don't have a name?"

The girl lowered her head, so that her red-black bangs covered her eyes, "I have none."

"Namida."

"Namida? Why that name?"

"It....is the right one."

"Alright. I shall be Namida. The Lady of Tears." She mused, a slight smile touching her lips. 

"Now what?"

She glanced at the door behind him.

"If my father," Ash winced, "Catches you here, you will be severely punished. Leave now, but," She hesitated, "I want to know more about you. You seem…familiar, for some reason. Come here, same time tomorrow."

"And do what?" Ash was pale from sickly fear. 

"I'm going to develop those powers of yours. Tomorrow, _Ash Ketchum,"_

Ash jolted and stared at her. Her eyes glowed a pale silvery green, "Your real training begins."

**ME: Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: You look relieved.**

**ME: My first poke-fic. It's getting harder and harder.**

**CT: I'm sure you'll do fine.**

**ME: ^_^ Thanks!!!! *hugs CT***

**CS: I'm sure you will not.**

**ME: CS, Do you like dragging people down in the dirt.**

**CS: No, I like dragging people down to hell.**

**CT: Can't we get a nicer muse?**

**ME: *sweatdrops* This is as nice as they get.**

**CT: Review!!!!!!!!**

**[1] Seishi = 'Warriors' in Japanese.**


	3. Many mysteries

**Halves in Soul**

**By Timberwolf220**

**A Pokemon Fic (very slightly AU)**

Chapter Three

Many Mysteries

He didn't know what to do. His whole life began spiraling downwards from the day Ash left.

The Day Ash left him. 

From that day on, he continued his search for the black haired teen. But it was like he vanished from the face of the Earth.

Then the stranger arrived at his grandfather's lab. And something in that stranger's eyes made him remember a certain teen from his childhood.

As realization dawned on him, it was too late.

Gary Oak lost Ash Ketchum to Team Rocket.

Namida watched the teen leave. She could sense the confusion and the fear radiating from him. After all, she had just complicated his life more.

And He had complicated hers as well. 

Why does he seem so familiar?

A flashback hit her.

_"Take the child. Take them both!!"_

_"No, leave me!! Why can't you let them be?"_

Namida whispered as the memory evaporated from her mind, "Why can't you let me be?"

"Daughter."

She spun to see her father, standing at the entrance. Faugh, she hated the man who she called her father. But she was his daughter and she had to bear with him or she will be punished.

"Father," She greeted him solemnly, her sea-green eyes darting from side to side.

He doesn't know Ash was here, did he?

Well, if he did, she'll just have to erase the memory.

"Time for your training."

She tensed. This is not going to be fun.

"Go Onix!!" Her father yelled as he threw his pokeball. A large granite serpent with large baleful eyes loomed over her. She swallowed her fear.

It had to be an Onix, didn't it?

The Onix lunged at her. She leapt to her side as the Onix crashed into the wall. 

Giovanni winced. That's going to cost a lot to fix.

Onix was down for the count, but he'll be back. Namida scanned the room. She needed something that will give her the upper hand in battle. Her psychic powers won't be enough to take down a full-grown Onix and she knew that. No, she needed to disable the Onix some how and she needed to do it fast!

Namida flipped her hair. She really wanted to sit in a room and listen to music…

Music…

That's it!!!!

She hovered in the air. Onix roared as it prepared himself.

And then, she sang. It was a lilting melody, soothing and calm.

Well, music soothes the savage beast. 

Onix wavered for a second, its large baleful eyes unblinking. Then it dropped to the ground. Namida cheered herself silently. Score one for her, zero for her father. 

She slowly landed on the ground and in a monotonous voice said, "I have defeated him Father."

"Now kill it."

She remained impassive, "A live Pokemon is always more useful than a dead one."

"True. But you haven't yet felt the need to kill. It's necessary for your survival. I won't press you now, but sooner or later, you must do it. You're dismissed."

Namida bowed low, letting her father leave.

Sooner or later….

"What's the matter twerp?"

Ash sighed. His mind was constantly on Namida. 

Her powers were waaaay beyond his. But why does she want to train him?

"Twerp, are ya listenin' ta me?"

Ash sighed, getting off his bed, "Sorry Meowth."

The cat pokemon huffed, "That's better. What's wrong?"

"Hey Meowth…does Giovanni have a daughter?"

Meowth stared at her, and then began to laugh hysterically, "No way twerp! I don't think a woman stand close to him for a second, let alone marry him. That's classic twerp!"

Ash laughed half-heartedly. Inwardly, he wondered, is that true or not?

Ash opened his drawer and began polishing the GS ball.

"Hey Twerp, what's that?"

Ash smiled fondly, "It's the GS ball."

"Huh?"

"It a mysterious pokeball. Nobody can open it."

"How come?"  
"I don't know. I never got the chance to actually return this to Professor Oak."

*Flashback*

_"What is it Professor Ivy?" the ebony haired boy asked curiously._

_Professor Ivy smiled at his apparent eagerness, "It's a GS ball."_

_"A GS ball? What does it do?"  
"I really have no idea Ash. We've tried to open it, but nothing works."_

_"Can I hold it?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_Ash carefully picked it up. It looked like a normal pokeball, except it was part silver and part gold. It flashed in the sunlight, making Ash's golden eyes gleam. _

_"Maybe I'll solve the mystery of the GS ball!"_

_Professor Ivy laughed as she ruffled up Ash's hair, "No doubt about it. You're a very smart boy."_

_Ash nodded, "Don't worry Professor Ivy. I won't let you down."_

_"I know you won't."_

*End Flashback*

Every time he picked up the GS ball, he felt…a deep longing. 

**_Freedom._**

The GS ball seemed to speak to him in his dreams.

It wants freedom.

What are you GS ball? Ash asked it.

**_Freedom._**

Gary Oak wondered why he bothered. He didn't care about Ash Ketchum…

Did he?

_You're lying to yourself and you know it_, a particularly nasty voice said in his head. 

Gary shook his dusty brown hair. All this deep thinking tends to give him headaches…

He should have supported him.

He should have told him.

Should have, should have….

Gary's whole life is filled with 'should haves'

Should have told Ash his secret.

Should have cared for him instead of putting him down.

Should have fought for the truth.

Should have, should have…

Umbreon mewed, licking his master's hand. Gary smiled as he scratched his pokemon's ears. Gary looked out at the horizon. There, standing beside the crimson town was Silph Co.

Not many people know this, but this was Team Rocket's base of operations. He knew due to the wide range of informants he had. 

Should have, should have.

"No more," his dry voice rasped, "I will bring you back Ash."

He wiped the dust off his face.

He will. No more indecision for him.

He will.

A lone figure stood in the distance. He watched the sun fall into the sky as night came.

Suddenly, a large earthquake shook the desert. Large dunes collapsed and the wind began to blow furiously. The figure watched as the earthquake ceased and the wind died down to nothing but a midnight breeze. He sighed, "We don't have much longer. The world doesn't have much longer."

He turned his eyes to the stars, 

"Hurry Ash. Please hurry."

**ME: *bows low* Gomen Nasai minna-san!!! I was so busy with my other fics, this one kinda slipped my mind. I'll try and update faster from now on, ok?**

**CS: *plays Sapphire version* No, you won't!**

**ME: Don't listen to my muse she's----is that my game I saved?**

**CS: *sweatdrops* O____O   Ooops?**

**ME: *grabs pichfork* You're going to get it Barbie!!! **

**CS: I'm not a Barbie *starts fighting***

**CT: -___-;;; Review, please.**

**ME: Reviewers receive----**

**CS: Umbreon plushies!!!**

**ME: They can be used in battle!!!**

**CS: *hugs her plushie* Review!!!**


	4. Beyond The Veil

**Halves In Soul**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. However, the plot is entirely mine.**

Chapter Four

Beyond the Veil

_'There have been several reports of recurring earthquakes and other natural disasters taking place all throughout the globe. Experts have called from all across the country to discover the origin of this unknown phenomenon. Many theories have been made, but no one can pinpoint the truth. This is Sarah Harrier, reporting live from----.'_

The channel was promptly switched.

"Jessie, why did you do that?"

"Sshh!! Here comes the best part!!"

"Not The Bold and the Beautiful!!"

"No!! Ridge!!! Don't fall for her!! She's from the dark side!!!"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's been divorced three times, broke the hearts of five men and she never gains weight!"

James scratched his chin, "Oh."

"Anyway, Ridge is too good for her."

James sighed, "He's just a guy in a show…"

Jessie snapped her eyes from the T.V, "What did you say?" She said a feral gleam in her eyes. 

James slowly edged away. Why did he open his big mouth?

Because the author told him to. 

(ME: ^____^ James: v___v;;;) 

Ash chuckled as he playfully tossed Pikachu up in the air, "You two were meant to be at each other's throats."

They blushed. 

"Kin!!"  
  


Ash caught Pikachu before the little yellow mouse hit the ground, "Eien? [1] What is it?"

Eien mumbled something incoherent. Ash furled his brow, "What's wrong?"

Eien straightened himself and said, "Butch wants to challenge you to a sparring match."

James shook his head, "Idiot. He knows that the twerp is ten times the fighter he is."

Ash stood up, "Butch isn't the idiot though. He's up to something…"

Eien scratched his silver blonde hair, "Maybe. He isn't like us, you know…"

His voice trailed off. Ash bent his head, his golden hued eyes hidden from view.

Not fugitives from the law. Not forced to take up this life. Not forced to drag themselves in mud to survive.

Not a murderer…

Eien shrugged, "Are you coming?"

Ash was trapped in his thoughts.

_Grab my hand!_

_You can do it!!_

_Don't…_

"Kin?"

Ash blinked and returned to Earth. Muttering a, 'I'm fine' he followed Eien to the training arena.

Don't… 

Cassidy brushed her long hair back from over her face. 

She huffed, "Remind me again why you're doing this."

Butch rolled his eyes, "Because I have no choice."

"Oh. That's a pretty good reason."

Butch said nothing. He flexed his muscles. But he couldn't fight the despair that invaded his very being. 

Why did the Boss pick him to be the guinea pig?

Cassidy surveyed the arena with pursed lips. Then, she smirked.

"He's here."

Ash entered the arena with Eien, James, Jessie and Pikachu hot on his heels.

Butch tried to put up the façade of calm that helps him in the climax of a pokemon battle.

"Hello Kin," he said his voice neutral.

Ash nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Butch smirked as he launched himself at Ash's feet. Ash flipped easily, allowing Butch to hit the floor hard. Butch got up, his eyes staring unwaveringly into Ash's cider gold.

Then he attacked.

He threw a fine powdery dust into Ash's eyes. Ash yelled as his eyes started to burn.

Butch cocked his head, "Not so tough now are you?"

Ash was struggling. His eyes felt like they were placed on a barbeque platter.

He would have to use his psychic powers if he is to win this match.

He concentrated. It was a blur, and then it started to come into focus.

Come on…

Suddenly, the image appeared in his head. Ash unconsciously grinned.

He could _see _Butch aiming a punch at him. He blocked it.

"Wha—," Butch couldn't believe. He blocked his punch!! With his eyes shut!!

Oh, he was going to get it…

Ash smirked as he grabbed Butch's wrist and deftly flipped him onto the floor.

HARD.

Ouch.

 He opened his eyes slowly. The burning sensation had faded away. He heard clapping in a corner.

It was Giovanni.

Ash could have killed himself then and there. Giovanni was trying to see if he had unusual abilities. And Butch was being used by Giovanni.

*Lovely Ash. You walked into that like a kid* He cursed himself.

He kept his expression neutral.

"I must congratulate you on your success," Giovanni said humorlessly as he saw Butch struggle to get off the floor.

Ash waited for his boss to make the first move. His golden orbs flickered from the exit to his boss.

Giovanni waved a hand, "You may go Kin."

Ash didn't need a second dismissal. In a flash, Ash vanished.

Giovanni watched Ash disappear. He frowned lightly at Butch, who was still trying to get up.

"We know now for sure."

Butch grimaced, "Are you sure you want to tangle with him? He's a power to be reckoned with. I mean, look at me!"

Giovanni leered, "I too have a power. And Kin better think twice before he refuses my offers."

"Great. Now, can you help me get up already?"

Namida watched Ash enter her room.

"I was wondering how long you would take," She commented, rolling her eyes.

Ash scowled at her, "It's not as easy at it looks."

Although Namida won't admit it, she had grown fond of Ash. He was the only one who didn't treat her as the 'boss's daughter'. She hated that. 

Over time, Ash had learned how to rise, create power balls, form illusions and lock minds. He was a quick learner and she was a good teacher.

"So," Ash said as he stretched his body, "What are we doing today?"

"Prediction."

Ash frowned, "Can we really do that?"

Namida nodded, "But it takes a great deal of power. Giovanni comes here every time before he embarks on an expedition, to see what would happen if he left. That way, he doesn't make careless mistakes."

"How come you don't call him father?"

"Because…"

Why didn't she call him father? She knew the answer. Deep down, she knew that it would be like Blasphemy to call him that.

"I don't understand."

Namida snapped her gaze back at him, now angry, "Were you reading my mind?"

Ash shrugged, "It was too plain to see."

Namida's voice had frosted, "Do it again and Giovanni might see your dead body in his office."

Ash said nothing.

Namida waited for an answer. Then she continued, "Prediction is a difficult power and hard to control. You can, at the most, make out vague images and voices."

"How does it work?"

"It works by touch. Everything in this world has a past. Hence, they have a future as well. By sending out psywaves, you can sense that future."

"Can I sense my own future?"

Namida hesitated. This one was tricky.

"It's…possible."

Ash swallowed. 

"Show me. Sense my future."

Namida flinched, "Are you sure? There's no guarantee it'll be a happy one."

"I need to know."

She nodded. She touched Ash's forehead and glowed. A piercing silver aura surrounded their bodies. She breathed…

_She saw Ash._

_And He was waiting for him to come. There wasn't much time. They had to reach Ilex Forest if the world is to be saved. _

_"I'm here." _

_He spun around to see a brown haired teen with the most beautiful soul blue eyes he had ever seen._

_"Gary." He said._

_Gary bent his head slightly, "Ash, are you ok?"_

_He shook his head, "I was thinking about…"_

_"'Bout what?"_

_"My mistakes," He lifted his eyes to meet Gary's cerulean eyes._

_Gary's face grew dark, "You can't go blaming yourself forever."_

_"Why not?" He insisted._

_"Because it won't change things. No matter how hard you wish it, it doesn't change things." _

_Gary gently cupped Ash's face, "I spent my whole life regretting. I refuse to see you waste your life just like I did. There's a future. Count on it."_

Namida gasped as the vision faded from her sight. Ash looked at her in concern, "What's the matter? What happened?" He insisted.

"Kin, do you know a boy named…Gary?"

Ash's face paled of all colour. 

"You saw Gary?" He said his voice barely above a whisper.

Pikachu noticed that Ash had begun to tremble. Namida saw that as well.

"Kin…"

"Was he…was he alright?" 

Namida wondered whether she should tell him.

"Yes," She said, remembering the flames of passion in Gary's sea blue eyes, "Yes, he's fine."

Ritchie pulled the hood over his head. 

It had been a long while, but he made it.

He had arrived at Saffron City.

He could feel the vibrations coming out of the building. Finally, his quest was at an end.

Yet, there were unusually high vibrations coming out of the building that…matched the item he was looking for.

Could there be a connection?

It was night and even the shadows had fallen asleep. Ritchie entered the building with no apparent problems. The vibrations grew stronger. 

Suddenly, a blast of wind knocked him off his feet.

"Oof!" 

He looked up to see a girl with blackish-red hair and vivid green eyes.

The same pair of eyes that were shooting very deadly glares at his direction.

"Who are you? You don't belong here. Go home."

Ritchie smirked. At the back of his hand, he removed two black spheres from his belt. 

"I would, but could a beautiful girl like you show me the way?"

Namida narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, I'll show you the way, all right. How 'bout a one-way ticket to Hell!!!"

Ritchie grinned, infuriating her more "No, I don't think so."

Namida growled as she summoned her powers, "Like I care what you think, Blondie!!"

She had done it now. Ritchie's eyes flashed with undiluted anger, "Don't call me that."

Namida smirked, glad that she had gotten the upper hand in his emotions, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your poor widdle feelings?"  
Ritchie snarled, "When I'm done with you, it won't be me who's hurt!"

Namida sneered back, "I'd like to see you try."

Ritchie smiled and bowed, "As you wish."

Then, he flung the black spheres. They rolled on the floor, releasing…

Namida cursed as her vision was clouded with smoke. He was smarter than she accounted for.

However, not smart enough.

Ritchie had almost made it to the doorway, when a large wind flung him against the way. The smoke cleared away to reveal Namida. Her eyes flashed silver.

Ritchie's voice got stuck in his throat. She was psychic…

Oh, he was in trouble now.

"Namida, wait!!"

Namida turned around, "Kin?"

Ash came huffing and puffing. Ritchie looked at him with interest.

He looked familiar. But he couldn't be…

"What is it Kin? Why did you tell me to stop?" Namida asked, puzzled.

"That's—that's my friend." Ash wheezed.

"How can you be so sure?" Namida asked suspiciously.

"I know him. Ritchie?" 

Ritchie jolted. He knew that voice.

"Ash?" He queried.

Ash nodded. Joy filtered into Ritchie's face.

"They said you were dead!!"

"Well, 'they' are apparently wrong," Ash said dryly.

Namida observed the exchange and knew that this was a close friend of Ash.

"Well, I guess I can't kill him," She sighed.

Ash got an evil glint in his eye, "I'll tell you when you need to."

"Hey!" Ritchie chuckled as he jabbed Ash hard.

Footsteps were heard.

Namida gestured to the two teens, "In my room. They won't catch us there."

They nodded, following her.

There was a lot they needed to catch up on.

"How have you been Ritchie?" Ash asked, sipping his tea.

They were in Namida's room. It was the only room which isn't filled with hidden cameras and speakers. Thus, it made it the safest place to talk.

Ritchie leaned back on a very comfy armchair, "I've been…busy."

Namida and Ash shot Ritchie odd looks causing the reddish-blonde to sweatdrop.

Ash cocked an eyebrow, "Busy with what?"

Ritchie's sky blue eyes clouded, "You've heard of the recurring natural disasters?"

Ash nodded.

"I've discovered why they're occurring."

Namida's turquoise eyes flashed, "What is it?"

Ritchie met Namida's gaze, "The forces of nature are withering. The legendary pokemon kept the balance but for some reason the balance is upset."

Ash flinched at the mention of legendary pokemon. He remembered them well. He was one of the few people who knew the truth behind the legend. 

Namida noticed Ash's reaction, but kept it to herself.

Ritchie waited for the emphasis to sink in, "Anyway, there is a certain orb of power than contains these forces of nature. We have to release them if the world is to survive."

"So you're here to save the world," Namida sneered.

"Well, I don't see you volunteering," Ritchie shot back.

"Maybe I should, seeing how incompetent you are."

"Incompetent?!! You spoilt brat!!"

"Blondie!!!"

"Don't call me that!!"

Ash sighed. Sometimes Namida can be so childish.

"Namida, cut that out and you too Ritchie. Honestly, you two fight like a married couple," He said wearily.

Ash winced as both Namida and Ritchie sent two deadly glares at his direction. 

Ash tried changing the topic, "What is this orb called? Is it here?"

Ritchie nodded, "It's here. But I don't know what it's called. Some real old name…"

Namida shook her head, "I don't remember sensing this orb if it has that much power."

Ritchie shrugged, "That's funny because I did. I guess you're not that powerful after all."

Namida glared, "Take that back Blondie!!!"

It was Ritchie's turn to glare, "Don't call me that!!"

"Blondie!! Blondie!!!"

"Shut up!!!"

Ash sighed, "And to think he wants to save the world."

**ME: *panting* Done!!!**

**CS: 'Bout time too.**

**CT: Reviewers receive—**

**ME: Smoke bombs!!!**

**CS: Used for escaping detention and classes.**

**CT: *pockets the smoke bombs* Review!!!!**

**[1] Eien: Everlasting; Eternal.**


	5. Conflicting emotions

**Halves In Soul**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. However, the plot is entirely mine.**

Chapter Four

Conflicting Emotions

In order for Ritchie to lay low for a while, Ash suggested he stay in Namida's room.

This obviously didn't go so well.

"No way I'm staying with…with…her!!!" Ritchie spluttered while Namida remained quiet. Ash rubbed his temple, "Look it's the safest place and there's really nowhere else to go. Come on, stop acting so immature!" 

Ritchie's blue eyes narrowed, "This coming from the person who ran away," Ash winced, "Why didn't you stop to think Ash? You can't do everything on your own. And for a fact, nobody blamed you."

Ash said nothing. Ritchie continued, "Do you really think she would have blamed you for it?"

"I don't know…" Ash whispered brokenly, "I don't know anymore."

"Ritchie," Namida began, "Give him time."  
Ritchie whirled at her, "But…"

Namida silenced him with a wave of her hand, "He has changed. He's not the same person you remember."

Ritchie was confused. But he restrained himself as Ash left. 

"So," She said, "Where do you want to sleep?"

Gary looked up at the large expanse.

This was it. This was the building. 

He could feel his blood humming. Ash…

He was here. He knew it. He didn't ask questions; he knew.

The problem was: how to get in? 

Umbreon brushed its nose against Gary's thigh, mewing softly. 

Its golden eyes glowed. Gary smirked.

He knew the perfect way to get in now.

"Secure all entrances!"

Ash groaned as he rose from bed. Scratching his head lazily, he spared a glance at the entrance. What he saw, was Team Rocket members running helter-skelter. He sweatdropped. 

"Kin! Get up lazy bones!" Jessie came thwapping him hard on the head. Ash scowled at her, "I was sleeping. Is that a crime?" He said.

James came up to him, his eyes serious, "We have a problem. Someone broke in and is currently in headquarters, tearing up the whole place."

Ash's eyes jerked open, a flip-flop in his stomach. They couldn't have found Ritchie, could they?

"On my way." Ash said, pulling on his dark blue jacket, straightening his gloves. 

Who could have broken in?

Jessie nodded, "Get it done with before the Boss comes."

Ash nodded his eyes impassive.

"Come on James, set the lock-down!"

"Aye Aye Captain Jessie," said the blue-haired man, mock-bowing and went. Jessie smirked as she followed him. 

Ash's golden eyes flashed as he vanished.

"Feint attack!" 

Umbreon disappeared and attacked the Raticate, flinging it against the wall.

Gary grinned unconsciously, "Is that the best you got Team Rocket!"

"You wish," said a cold sensuous voice.

Gary spun around to see him.

Ash.

He was the same as ever when he saw him last, except his hair had grown more, covering his eyes.

Gary loved his golden brown eyes. 

"Ash…"

Ash's eyes widened as his breathing hitched. How did Gary get here? 

In one moment, he wished there was some other way.

The feeling vanished. Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Gary, why are you here?" He asked, casting his eyes downwards. 

It would hurt too much to look at him.

_"I should have saved her…"_

_He glanced at everyone around him. They hated him. He could see the flames flicker in their eyes. A lump formed in his throat. They hated him._

_"Go away Ash."_

_He spun to see Gary. The lump grew tighter._

_"Just go away Ash." _

_He choked back a sob and ran._

_They hated him._

_He hated himself._

_Gary hated him._

"I came to get you back."

Ash blinked. The old pain emerged, "You came too late then," He said tonelessly. Yet, he knew his voice was cracking like weight on thin ice. 

He berated himself. Weakling!

"Come back with me." 

"NO! I won't!" Ash yelled angrily, "I won't go back!"

"Please," Was Gary's voice tearful now? Ash almost regretted his harsh words.

"I can't." Ash whispered.

"Kin! What are you waiting for? Kill him!" a ruthless pierced Ash's reverie. He turned slowly to see Giovanni. 

Uh-oh…

Giovanni stood there in his trademark deep forest brown suit, his ebony eyes narrowed at the pair. Ash tensed without knowing it and Gary had taken a fighting stance. Umbreon growled menacingly.

"Do it or I'll get someone to do it for you." Giovanni said. 

Namida was worried. The anger vibes coming from Ash were very powerful and he wasn't trying to conceal them from her. 

Ash always hid his emotions.

"What's wrong? Is it Ash?" Ritchie demanded. Namida scowled at him.

"Shut up Blondie and let me concentrate," She said grumpily as Ritchie subsided.

Strangely enough, he hadn't said anything about the insult. 

But then, he was too concerned over Ash to care.

She felt a pang of jealously. Ash had friends who cared for him. Will she ever have friends?

She doubted it. She was never the 'friendly' type.

Putting it mildly.

Her turquoise eyes pulsed. 

"We're in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Gary Oak is here."

Ritchie's eyes widened, "But that would…"

"Exactly. Ash won't kill him. But I can't be too sure about Giovanni."

Ritchie paced across her room. His hair was a mess as he kept on running a hand through it. Her hands itched to do the same.

"We have to help!"

"You make it sound so easy," She commented sarcastically.

Ritchie glared at her, "Oh course you wouldn't care what happened to him," He said, his voice loaded with venom. She snarled at him, "You're the ones who abandoned him in the first place!"

Ritchie's sky blue eyes opened, "What are you talking about?" He said, generally confused.

Namida growled, "He left because he had no one else to turn to! He left because his friends didn't give the support he needed so badly! He left because of you 'friends' as you call yourselves. How's that for an explanation?"

Ritchie sank to the ground in shock, "I didn't know…"

"Damn right you didn't know. You didn't bother to. So you know where he ran to?"

"Team Rocket…" Ritchie said his eyes still wide with horror and guilt. Involuntarily, she felt herself melt. 

The door clicked. Namida whirled.

"Hide!" She hissed. Ritchie dived under the bed.

"Mistress?" 

"Yes? What is it?" Namida said coolly, stilling the constant drumming of her over-working heart.

"Your father desires your presence."

"Must I go?"

"It's urgent."

"Alright. I'll be there."

The door closed. Namida let out a sigh of relief and turned to Ritchie who was still under the bed, "You can come out now."

Ritchie came out, his shoulders covered in dust, "For the love of Moltres, do you ever clean your bed," He complained, brushing the dust off his shoulders and his head. She watched him amused, "No."

He scowled at her. Namida then turned serious, "Giovanni needs me. Stay here."

"Yes Mom."

"I mean it."

"Fine."

She nodded and in a flash of silver light, she vanished. Ritchie scowled at her previous position.

"Damn psychics," He muttered as a smile filtered through his face, "There's no way in Hell I'm staying here when there's something I need. An orb of power which has my name written all over it."

He opened the door slightly and vanished into the shadows.

Gary narrowly ducked the stream of golden fire that spewed out of Ash's hand. Umbreon's amber eyes flashed as it leapt to attack Ash.

However, Ash waved his hand, sending the petite fox flying.

"Umbreon!" Gary choked.

Ash said nothing. Pikachu glanced at his master, its button brown eyes creased in worry.

"Pika…" it said, its ears flattened against its body. 

Gary let out a cough as he crawled towards Umbreon. Umbreon mewed as Gary tenderly took it in his arms.

"You'll be fine," Gary said smiling. He turned to Ash, whose face remained impassive.

Giovanni stood at the balcony, grinning from ear to ear. He had found another psychic!

And this one might just be the key…

Who knows?

Gary glared at Ash, his face a mixture of pity and anger.

"You're not Ash." He stated flatly.

If Ash felt any reaction to that, he hid it well, "You're right. I'm not Ash. My name is Kin."

Gary grinned suddenly, "Then can I have the pleasure of battling you?"

"You'll lose."

"I rather try first."

Ash shrugged, his eyes neutral. 

Gary smirked, "Go Nidoking!"

"I choose you Azumarill!"

A large violet rhino standing on its forelegs faced off a tiny blue bunny with lop-sided ears and a cheeky smile. Gary felt a chill run down his spine.

How could Ash send an Azumarill against a Nidoking?

Some thing was up…

Gary shook himself from his reverie. No time to muse…

"Nidoking! Horn Attack!"

The lavender rhino let out a bellow and ran towards Azumarill.

"Dodge."

At the last minute possible, The tiny rabbit skidded underneath the Nidoking's thighs. Then, behind it, Azumarill let out a stream of powerful bubbles that battered Nidoking's back.

"Now finish it off!" Ash commanded in a steel tone, "Hydro Pump!"

Torrents of water poured out from Azumarill's mouth that had the great Nidoking slipping. Then, it flung itself at Nidoking with a rollout, slamming it in the stomach. The lavender rhino groaned as it eyes rolled up and it collapsed on the floor.

"I win," Ash said nonchalantly.

Gary sank to his knees unable to peel his eyes off his fallen pokemon. 

"How…"

"Size doesn't always matter. You of all people should know that. That's how you lost in the Indigo League, remember?" Ash said an edge to his tone.

"At least my loss didn't have me running to Team Rocket," Gary said, his eyes as sharp as a pistol shot.

"Don't you dare tell me what I did was wrong!" Ash said, his eyes just as dangerous, "You made me run and you know it!"

"That's why we want you back," Gary said, his voice unexplainably sad, "That's why I want you back. We all make mistakes. And we forgive. That's what we do."

 Ash's eyes softened into amber pools of sunlight, "Gary…"

"Kin! You're wasting my time," Giovanni said disgruntled, "Kill him."

"I can't," Ash whispered.

He knew it all along. Even if he hated Gary with all his heart, even if Gary hated him with all his heart, he wouldn't be able to do it.

Nothing had changed.

Giovanni's eyes darkened. He was slipping out of his grasp…

"Daughter come here."

Ash restrained a gasp as Namida stepped out of the shadows.

"Show these two how a real battle is fought," Giovanni said lazily.

Namida turned to Ash. He realized in a jolt that she might just do it.

"Gomen ne Kin," She whispered quietly as the thick silver aura surrounded her being, "Gomen ne.[1]"

**R&R people.**** I'll try updating faster, I promise!**

**[1] Gomen ne: I'm sorry**


	6. Orbs of power

**Halves In Soul**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot's mine!!   
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! However, pokemon is not mine. *sobs* **

Chapter Five

Orbs of Power

Ritchie scowled as his pick jingled into the lock. 

Come on…How long can it take?

He smirked when he heard the satisfying click of the door and he pulled it open. 

I rule, he congratulated himself silently. 

He peered through the crack of the door. The room seemed fairly plain, couple of clothes strewn all over the bed, a half-emptied bag lying on the chair and a golden/silver round pokeball on the table. 

Ritchie smiled.

He was so out of here.

Ash flipped himself in the air as an arc of silver energy was flung his way. Twisting himself in air, he threw a ball of crackling gold energy which dissipated on Namida's shield. He landed on the ground gracefully as Namida hurled silver bolts. Ash held his golden shield up, blocking the bolts. They stopped, watching each other through narrowed eyes. Giovanni was rubbing his hands in glee.

It all made sense now!

They leapt into the air, not held by the normal restraints of gravity. Ash whirled, aiming a punch for Namida's stomach. She blocked it with a swift karate move and twisted his arm. Ash yelled in pain.

"Ash!" Gary cried, watching the battle from afar.

Well, there isn't much you can do, is there? 

Ash twisted his hand out of her grasp and released a storm of golden dust. Namida flinched as the dust clouded her vision. Ash conjured a shining pale amber blade and stayed in a stance. 

The dust storm cleared, revealing Namida, her red-black hair tingling and her eyes changing from sea green to starlight silver.

"Don't make me do this Kin," She threatened softly. She raised her arm as a tall hoary staff with a clear turquoise gem placed at the top. She readied herself.

"I don't want to do this either, but I won't let you kill Gary!" Ash growled.

Namida flinched. Her eyes frosted over.

"So be it."

Ash held his sword in front of him.

And they leapt for the kill.

Ritchie ran down the corridor, clutching the delicate gold/silver ball. He ran and found himself…

In the arena where Ash and Namida were fighting.

Lovely. He picked the best location of them all.

Gary kneeled there, dejected and worried. He cradled Umbreon in his arms, his soul blue eyes darting towards Ash every five seconds.

"Gary!" Ritchie finally said.

Gary jerked at the sound of the unknown voice.

"Ritchie?!" He said in disbelief.

"I have it!" 

Gary shook his head, "We're not leaving without Ash."

Ritchie looked at the battle and whistled, "They really know how to put on a light show."

Gary snarled at him, "Is this the time to be making jokes?"

"Is there ever a time to make jokes?" Ritchie answered rhetorically.

"Let's see the orb. It might just help us."

"But we can't use it!"

"Enough!"

Ash and Namida paused for a second. Giovanni's face was dark with anger.

"I have no patience with games," He said seriously, "End this Namida."

Namida's face changed. It was sorrow, hurt, pain and everything in this world that has given her injustice.

She raised her staff above her head, "Gomen Kin."

A spiral of silvery sparkles descended around her body. (A/N: You guys have seen Fiona's transformation in Shrek? Sorta like that. ^_~) Her eyes closed as she drew power from everything around her. 

Ash snapped. He knew which attack she was going to use. 

Psy Annihilation. 

It would destroy everything. 

And there was no stopping this.

Except this. Ash reached out and grabbed her palms. At the same moment Ritchie held the GS ball above his head. 

Several things happened at the same time. 

White light blossomed from Ash and Namida's figures. The GS ball began emitting waves of gold and silver energy. And everyone vanished from the arena. 

Giovanni growled as he clutched the railing, his knuckles going white.

This isn't over yet.

Not by a long count.

(A/N: This is reference to Pokemon the Third Movie, featuring the Unknown and Entei)

Molly Hale brushed her hair back with a comb, humming happily to herself. Her father was staying home for a few weeks, the longest time ever he's been away from archaeological digs. 

"Papa!" She smiled flinging herself into his arms. Spencer Hale chuckled, holding her closely. Their bond had grown stronger ever since the encounter with the Unknown. Spencer unconsciously shuddered, remembering the iridescent blue abyss the Unknown had thrown him into.    

"What are we doing today Papa?" Molly asked in childish innocence. An innocence which he was surprised was still there after the Unknown incident. Spencer shook his head. He had to stop thinking about it. 

He had something else to focus on.

Something important

A blinding flash of light exploded. Four figures fell from the sky and landed on the ground. 

HARD.

Ouch.

Namida groaned, rubbing her back, "Anyone cares to explain what just happened?"  
Ritchie glared as he clutched his foot, "Why should we? You tried to kill us!"

Namida rolled her sea-green eyes, "Don't be stupid Blondie. I really had no choice in the matter. I was prolonging your lives. If it had been Giovanni's agents fighting, you would have been dead. I was delaying the fight so he wouldn't do that."

Ritchie was still glaring at her, "Don't call me Blondie, you…you…"

Namida cocked an eyebrow, "Speechless?"

Ritchie growled, "That's it!" He lunged at her, only to grab thin air. Namida had teleported and reappeared behind him. Ritchie spat out some dirt and stated flatly, "I hate that move."

"Ahem."

Namida and Ritchie turned to face a bemused Ash and Gary. Immediately they both flushed a ripe cherry and refused to meet each other eyes. Pikachu snickered quietly.

Gary helped Ash onto his feet, causing Ash to flush slightly. Namida glanced at their surroundings, "Where are we and how did we get here?"

Ash's cider gold eyes widened, "This is…"

Gary and Ritchie were grim, "Ilex Forest."

Namida was puzzled, her brow creased, "And…?" She prompted. 

Ritchie carefully held the ball in his hand, "Remember that orb of power I was talking about? Here it is," He held it in front of them. 

"The GS ball? That is the orb of power?!" Ash was dumbfounded. All this time it was with him!

Namida probed the ball with her powers, "There is power in this," She agreed, "But I can't find the source."

"Because it is the source," Ritchie urged, his sky blue eyes shining, "The spirits of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water are sealed here. Because of this, the world is dying."

Namida rubbed her forehead, "So what do we have to do to unlock the spirits and save the world?" She said sarcastically. 

Ritchie glared at her. She glared back. Ash and Gary sighed as it grew into a full death glare match. 

Gary answered for Ritchie however, "We don't know that. There are four focal points where each spirit can be released. However, there is some sacred guardian who watches over the focal points. We have to defeat the guardian and somehow free the spirit."

Ash sighed and sat down, resting his chin on his hand, "But that doesn't explain how we got here Gary." 

"I don't know how we got here," Gary admitted. 

"Lovely," Namida said caustically.    

**ME: *bows low* Sorry for the lame ending, but there's more to come soon!**

**CS: R&R!!!! Or she won't continue!!!  
  
**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Their own miniature of the GS ball!!!**

**ME: Review!!**  
  



	7. Many mysteries and more battles

**Halves In Soul**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own it. And never will.**

Chapter Six

More mysteries and battles

Ash brushed the foliage from his face. Gary had been unusually quiet since the battle it had been nagging Ash at the back of his head from quite some while now. 

Ritchie and Namida, on the other hand have been arguing all throughout. 

A perfect couple in his opinion.

"So does anyone know where we are going?" Namida said grumpily. She had been having major mood swings ever since they left Team Rocket's base. Ash knew her better than anyone though. She was glad to leave the iron grip of her father, but the world outside was unknown to her. She doesn't like not being in control of the situation.

 Ritchie was also in a bad mood, "No. I've never been here. I went to Hoenn after the Indigo tournament."

"Why?" Ash asked, voicing his thoughts aloud. 

Ritchie gave him a melancholy smile, "I knew if we both went to the same place, we would be interfering with our goals."

"Oh," That made sense.

Gary still hadn't said anything. His brown bangs covered his eyes so Ash couldn't see his reaction to the conversation around him. 

"Anyway, I know this place, so don't worry about getting lost," Ash reassured her. 

Namida frowned, "You've been here before?"

Ash nodded, "On my way to the next gym, I had to pass through this forest."

Gary interrupted him, "But this time, we have to find the shrine."

Namida paused to shoot Gary an ugly glare, "What shrine?"

Gary ignored the glare, "There's a focal point here. We have to find it."

"But do you know where it is?" Ritchie questioned, "Because I'm pretty sure I don't."

Gary shook his head. 

"No worries," Ash continued his path through the woods doggedly, "I know where this shrine is."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ilex Shrine

It was a place Ash knew all too well. He remembered passing through this place with Misty and Brock. They would have passed it without a second glance, but something made him draw back and look at it. 

It was fairly simple looking. But the designs were…strange. Brock had mentioned once that they resembled symbols of earth. Twisted and unreal they seemed to him, but somewhere in the depths of his mind, they struck a chord. 

Ash had never forgotten that place. 

"We'll stop here for the night. Ritchie, you and Namida can go get firewood."

  
Ritchie spluttered, "Do I have to go with her?" He whined. 

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Her powers may come in handy in the forest. There are a lot of wild pokemon."

Ritchie huffed, "Yeah, yeah, Chuchino [1] and I can handle it." 

Namida flicked some non-existent dirt from her fingernails, "You're right. Let them go on their own. That way, if he dies, we're rid of him for good."

Ash rubbed his forehead in exasperation, "Can you two work together for once?!"

Gary chuckled, "They're worst than we were. A born couple."

Ritchie and Namida turned a deep red before protesting, "ARE NOT!!"

Ash's temper snapped, "Go before I decide to turn you into dust!!!" His eyes glowed eerily. 

Namida took the incentive. She grabbed Ritchie's arm, "Come on Blondie, we're outta here."

Ash watched them leave and leaned his head back against the tree trunk, "Finally, some peace and quiet."

Gary smirked, "They remind you of us, don't they?"

Ash looked up, "No."

That took Gary off, "No?"

"I doubt Ritchie would betray Namida that way. Or vice versa." 

Gary winced, "Ash I…."

Ash snapped for the second time of the day, "Don't give me that! You knew exactly what you were doing when…when…" Ash chewed his lip. 

_Don't let go!_

_Please…_

_Don't…_

_"She's gone Ash. She's gone."_

_"I couldn't. I tried…"_

_"You pathetic loser!'_

_"He let her fall…"_

_"Her blood is on your hands boy."_

 __

Ash choked on the incoming pain. He turned his eyes away from Gary's soul blue, "I can't forgive you." 

Gary's eyes turned hard, "Isn't it enough that I came back for you?" He demanded. 

"I never asked you to come back for me!" Ash yelled angrily, "How can you expect me to welcome you with open arms after all that?! How can you?"

Gary's face turned stone and he walked off into the forest, leaving Ash to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know what you are to do?"

The two shadows nodded. 

"Good. Make sure none of them are harmed unless it is absolutely necessary."

One of the shadows spoke, "We hear and we obey."

"009 [1], you will cut them off. I'm positive they'll be there. Eien, you will head off to see the renowned Spencer Hale. He has some information…that is vital to us."

The shadows nodded. 

"Go."

They left quietly enough. Giovanni turned to the picture on his wall, smirking softly to himself. He stroked the picture with his hand,

"Soon Namida, all our plans will be accomplished. And then," His eyes gleamed with an unnatural light, "The unknown will strike."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Namida levitated another bunch of twigs and held it there. Her mouth twitched. 

Who said being a psychic was no fun? 

Ritchie grumbled as he picked-dragged the bundle of twigs he had collected, "That's cheating," He protested as she levitated another pile of twigs. 

Namida raised him one slim eyebrow, "You make this sound like a Pokemon battle."

Ritchie laughed, "Face it brat, you couldn't win a battle with me."

Her sea-green eyes flashed, "And why the hell not?" She demanded.

Ritchie smirked at her, "You don't seem to be the type."

That did it.

"Want to prove that Blondie?!" She taunted, her hair eerily floating.

Ritchie's eyes were bright with anticipation, "Oh yeah…"

"I choose you Butterfree!"

"Go Misdrevious!"

A tiny greenish-pink ghost hovered in the air. Beside it was a large Butterfree with radiant wings that glimmered in the sun.

"Butterfree, Sleep Power!"

The bug pokemon complied sending sparkles all over. But the ghost pokemon faded and reappeared slamming Butterfree in the chest.

"What the…." Ritchie was taken aback. That was a Dark Move!"

"Never underestimate the power of TM's," Namida said smugly, "And the fact that almost all ghost pokemon are half dark."

Ritchie growled, "Butterfree, Whirlwind! Blow it away!"

Fierce brittle winds tore at them. Butterfree was giving it all he's got, but the ghost was unfazed. 

"End this Misdrevious! Night Shade!"

The world turned dark and when the light came back, Butterfree was on the ground, clearly defeated. Ritchie growled at himself, sweat falling off his face.

"You win," He said drained. 

Namida smirked, but let it go at that. 

They proceeded to go back to the camp, when Namida froze. 

"What is it? Why aren't you moving?!" Ritchie asked impatiently. Then he saw it.

"Oh crap."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gary had no clue what was going on. Immediately a large flying plane from the middle of nowhere showed up and this girl with curly blonde locks came down and started battling him. 

It didn't help that there were Team Rocket members pouring out from the ship.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack," Gary commanded, while wiping the sweat of his brow. 

The girl just smirked, took out a black tulip. The black tulip glowed and shot a pure energy ball at Umbreon. 

Umbreon dodged them at first, but finally one of them his it's target. 

Umbreon collapsed in a heap. 

Gary growled murderously and called Umbreon back.

He was about to call for another pokemon when the energy ball hit him hard and sent him flying into a tree.

Gary's eyes lidded. 

"Gary!" Ritchie called out and ran towards him. Namida however turned to face the girl. 

"Domino."

"My Lady," Domino said bowing, "Your father wants you back. He's been extremely worried since these," Here, she threw a scornful glance at Ritchie and Gary, "People arrived and kidnapped you."

Namida let out a humorless laugh, "Oh, is that what he said? Well, tell him I like it here and I'm not going back," 

Domino's ice eyes flashed with anger, "He will not be pleased."

"Like I care whether he is pleased or not."

"He's your father!"

  
Namida grew cold, "No, he is my user. I am just a tool." 

Domino got up and twirled the black tulip in her hand, "You know I can't disobey your father. He would be so hurt that I had to take you back with force." 

The black tulip glowed menacingly. 

Namida closed her eyes and her hoary staff reappeared, "He would so hurt if I sent your dead body back to."

Domino snarled, "Ready?"

Namida smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Mr. Hale?"

"Yes?"

"I need some…information…from you."

Spencer Hale swallowed. 

"You know the truth Mr. Hale…and the truth is very dangerous for people like you…"

"Take what you want and leave me!"

Molly glanced at her father as she came down the stairs. Why was Papa arguing with this man? The man looked strange. He had silver-blonde hair and dark green eyes. 

She shivered. Papa never yelled at anyone. Who was that?

Then the man looked at her. 

And her blood turned cold. 

She screamed loud and painfully. 

It was so cold!

"Papa!"

"Molly!"

She toppled down from the steps, her form blue.

"NO! MOLLY!"

She was so cold…

So cold…

It was so cold…

And in the ice, she heard a scream. And a low guttural laugh.

"Have fun in eternity little one…"

It was so cold…

**R&R!!! **

**CS: ¬_¬** You're leaving it there?**

**Me: ^^* It has to end somewhere.**


End file.
